Touch panels (TP) comprise an add-on touch panel and an in-cell touch panel.
The in-cell touch panel is a touch display device with a simple structure, high display performances and low cost. The touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes of the touch panel are integrated in a display screen to enhance product competence. The in-cell touch panel currently has been the mainstream in the display field.
In the prior art, touch and display functions are achieved through providing the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes on the color filter substrate and the array substrate of a display panel.
In current in-cell touch panel solutions, the touch sensing electrodes are provided to be in a mesh shape, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the structure of an existing touch driving electrode or touch sensing electrode. The touch sensing electrode comprises a plurality of first sub-electrodes 100 located within a black matrix area and distributed longitudinally and a plurality of second sub-electrodes 110 located in the black matrix area and distributed laterally, and the second sub-electrodes 110 are in electrical connection with the first sub-electrodes 100, and they constitute a mesh-shaped electrode structure. In the mesh-shaped electrode structure shown in FIG. 1, the longitudinally distrusted first sub-electrodes 100 easily form an electric filed with the common electrode on the array substrate, thus the image display effect of the in-cell touch panel is affected.